elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/July
01 JUL Freelance Report: Fragile Unity in Federal Congress Following disturbing reports of attacks on Federal ships in the Pleiades Nebula, the partisan rancour that often characterises Federal Congress has faded into the background as both Republican and Liberal members of congress rally around President Zachary Hudson. Rumours that the attacks were perpetrated by the Thargoids abound, prompting calls for increased military spending. Emerging in the wake of the no-confidence vote that resulted in the expulsion of former Federal president Jasmina Halsey, the bellicose Hudson administration was seen by many as emblematic of the Federation's uncertain path into the 34th century. But the possibility of an alien incursion is rapidly smoothing over the political sore points. Shadow President Felicia Winters has been careful to neither endorse nor condemn Hudson’s militaristic rhetoric. Meanwhile, both the Republican and Liberal parties have remained silent on the post-presidential career of Jasmina Halsey, whose advocacy for galactic peace contrasts sharply with the hawkish leader who ordered planetary bombardments against onionhead growers in the Kappa Fornacis system. In the political press, attention has focused on the fact that Halsey has become a close confidante of Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon – another moderate voice on the intergalactic stage. Morrenwell 06 JUL Galactic News: Specialists Respond to Latest Findings Professor Ishmael Palin, leading authority on xeno-biological research, has commented on the discovery of functional technology at the Thargoid structures. “This revelation is significant not only because it gives us an insight into Thargoid technology, but because it confirms the long-posited connection between the Thargoids and the Unknown Artefacts and Probes. Unfortunately, we still do not know the exact purpose of these pieces of technology. Reconnaissance, surveillance, cartography? The specifics elude us, even while fresh discoveries are made.” Meanwhile, Ram Tah, the engineer leading research into the lost civilisation known as the Guardians, has commented on reports of interaction between Guardian and Thargoid technology: “The fact that Guardian artefacts react to the Thargoid device certainly seems to suggest some kind of prior contact, and although we know very little about Thargoid history, interaction between the two races is entirely possible. But the negative nature of the reaction could be a sign that the relationship was not entirely peaceful.” 07 JUL Galactic News: People’s Rakapila Progressive Party Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the People’s Rakapila Progressive Party has announced that its appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the campaign by delivering domestic appliances, consumer technology and clothing to Stone Enterprise in Rakapila, and by eliminating agitators in the system so traders could deliver commodities in safety. The organisation has thanked those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Stone Enterprise in the Rakapila system. Galactic News: Pilots Federation Initiative Concludes The Pilots Federation has announced that its campaign to clear the LHS 3447, Eravate and Asellus Primus systems of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of combat pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the systems. The purpose of the initiative was to secure the systems for inexperienced pilots, many of whom start their careers there. As the campaign drew to a close, authorities in the pertinent systems reiterated their hope that the success of the initiative would allow peacekeeping forces to maintain lasting peace. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Cleve Hub in the Erevate system, Beagle 2 Landing in the Asellus Primus system or Dalton Gateway in the LHS 3447 system. Community Goal: New Federal Outpost The Federation has announced plans to construct a new survey outpost in the HIP 17692 system. Federal sources have confirmed that the outpost is designed to give the Federation a vantage point, close to the Pleiades, from which to monitor Thargoid activity. A Federal spokesperson gave the following statement: “To date, Thargoid vessels have been encountered in the Maia system and around the Pleiades Nebula, so we feel it is important to have a reconnaissance outpost as close to this region as possible.” The Federation, in coordination with the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, has placed an open order for power generators, geological equipment and meta-alloys for use in the campaign, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Blackmount Orbital in the HIP 17692 system. The Pleiades Resource Enterprise has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering material to Blackmount Orbital can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 6th of July 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: New Superpower Bases in the Pleiades Last month, the Empire and the Federation launched initiatives to bolster their presences in the Pleiades star cluster. Following the successful conclusion of both campaigns, the superpowers set to work on their respective construction projects. These projects have now come to an end. In the HR 1185 system, Imperial Senator Zemina Torval presided over the maiden voyage of the Indra, a massive Wells-class Carrier. She concluded the launch with a brief statement, saying “Space is by nature hostile. The Indra will make this particular system less so.” Meanwhile, the Federation announced the completion of Blackmount Orbital, an asteroid base sited among the rings of HIP 17692 A4 in the HIP 17692 system. A Federal spokesperson confirmed the outpost would offer a wide range of services to independent pilots. 14 JUL Galactic News: Federal Outpost Campaign Concludes A Federal spokesperson has announced that the Federation’s appeal for construction materials has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the campaign by delivering construction materials to Blackmount Orbital in HIP 17692, and by eliminating agitators in the system so traders could deliver commodities in safety. In a statement, the spokesperson said: “This new outpost will give us an excellent vantage point from which to monitor the Thargoids. Those who supported this initiative have our sincere gratitude.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Blackmount Orbital in the HIP 17692 system. Community Goal: NULL Campaign Begins NULL, an independent organisation based in LTT 4961, has announced plans to build a new base at Greg's Legacy, a large asteroid named after one of the organisation’s founding members. The organisation has placed an open order for titanium, aluminium, copper and tea in support of this initiative, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these goods to Conway City in LTT 4961. It has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, as part of an initiative to rid the system of corruption and crime. A spokesperson for NULL released the following statement: “Having secured the necessary funds, we are now in a position to offer generous rewards to pilots who support this two-pronged initiative. With the help of the galaxy’s independent pilots, we hope to both expand the economic power of LTT 4961 and bring peace to the system.” The operation begins on the 13th of July 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 15 JUL Galactic News: New Research Centre at Thargoid Site As the number of newly discovered Thargoid structures continues to grow, reports from the Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55 indicate that the Oracle, an Ocellus starport, has relocated to the system in order to study the region’s Thargoid structure. Governor Ahmed, the starport’s principal administrator, released the following statement: “The Oracle has long been a hub for scientific research, and in recent years many of our researchers have started focusing on Unknown Artefacts and Probes. The Thargoid structures are ripe for further study, and I therefore believe it is essential that we have a dedicated research centre at one of these sites.” “We need to know more about the Thargoids – what they want, why they’re here and ideally how to communicate with them. My hope is that the Oracle will help us answer some of these questions.” The Oracle is expected to arrive in the Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55 within the next few days. 21 JUL Galactic News: NULL Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for NULL has announced that its appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Conway City, the organisation’s base of operations. The organisation’s campaign to clear the system of agitators has also been a success. A spokesperson for the organisation released the following statement: “With the help of the galactic community we have been able to amass the necessary materials to build our new base, and rid the system of corruption and crime. We would like to thank all those who helped make this initiative a success.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Conway City in the LTT 4961 system. Community Goal: Pleiades Research Outpost The recent revelation that the Thargoids have returned to human space has sent shockwaves through the galaxy. Some, such as Federal President Zachary Hudson, have reacted defensively, promising to protect humanity from what they believe is an aggressive alien race. More moderate voices have underscored the need for further information, since so little is known about the Thargoids. One such voice belongs to Abroin Universal Plc, which has announced plans to establish a research outpost in the Pleiades Nebula – one of the centres of Thargoid activity. A spokesperson for the organisation said: “The Thargoids are active principally in the Pleiades Nebula, so we are eager to establish a research outpost there. As Edmund Mahon said, there is potentially a great deal we could learn from them. Hopefully this new outpost will let us do just that.” Abroin Universal Plc has placed an open order for Semiconductors, Lithium and Energy Grid Assemblies for use in the construction, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Campbell Horizons in the Abroin system. The organisation placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure those delivering material to Campbell Horizons can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 20th of July 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 28 JUL Community Goal: Harma Silver Cartel Appeal The Harma Silver Cartel has announced that it intends to bring back a beverage that has been lost for several hundred years: rum. Reports indicate that the organisation recently discovered a time capsule from the 24th century containing a recipe for the drink, as well as the log of one Captain Smolenski. Although the Cartel is keeping the recipe secret, it has placed an open order for a range of rare alcohols that will be used to create the new beverage. The Cartel has promised to reward those who deliver the requested commodities to Gabriel Enterprise in the Harma system. The organisation has also promised to bring the drink to the market under the name Harma Silver Sea Rum, assuming the campaign is successful. A spokesperson for the organisation released a brief statement: “We will create the finest rum since the days of piracy on the seas of Earth. After all, a pirate isn’t a pirate without rum!” But the announcement has antagonised other pirate organisations in the Harma system, many of which have threatened to blockade the Cartel’s base of operations and attack pilots delivering alcohols to Gabriel Enterprise. To counter this threat, the Harma Silver Cartel has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Gabriel Enterprise. The two-pronged initiative begins on 27th of July 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Abroin Universal PLC Campaign Concludes A press release from the Abroin Universal PLC has confirmed that the organisation’s appeal for construction materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal by delivering commodities to Campbell Horizons, the organisation’s base of operations, and by eliminating pilots in the Abroin system in order to protect traders. As the campaign drew to a close, a spokesperson for the organisation gave a brief statement: “We have been brought into contact with an intelligent, space-faring species. Just think of what we could learn from them! With luck, this outpost will herald a whole new era of scientific research.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Campbell Horizons in the Abroin system. Category:GalNet